Summer Jobs!
by twilightluver9
Summary: When the Cullens get summer jobs, what kind of weird and exciting things will happen? not good at summaries, but read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: so I've been spending a lot of time trying to come up with a topic to write about and I've come up with a couple. This was my favorite idea so far so I thought that I'd try it out. Not sure if it's gonna be good so I need you guys to REVIEW telling me what you think. Anyway…..enjoy this chapter and I'll try to post a new one soon!**

**Oh yeah- Disclaimer: don't own twilight otherwise Edward would have never left Bella and Jacob would never have imprinted on Renessme (he would be dead!!)**

**Bella POV**

So we were back in Forks, Washington. And Carlisle insisted that we all get a summer job. I just wanted to relax all summer (and try to avoid Alice's shopping sprees). But we had to listen to Carlisle to keep up with the human façade. That's why right now I'm in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo with Alice and Jasper in the back seat and Emmett and Rose behind us in Emmett's Jeep with Jake and Nessie following them. We had just been to 5 different stores, but been rejected by all of them because there were too many of us. Our last resort was Cosco. Just then Edward pulled into the parking lot and as we were walking to the store received many stares, as usual.

"How can I help you?" said an employee with a 'Hello! I'm Josh!' nametag on as we walked into the store.

"We were looking for jobs this summer and heard that you were hiring." Said Rose.

"Al-l of y-you?" he stumbled with his words because of Rose's beauty.

"Yes." I put in.

"Well, I'll get the manager." he said as he stalked off to the direction of the meat section.

I heard Edward chuckle under his breath, probably about the direction Josh's thoughts had taken. I raised an eyebrow and he just gave me his dazzling smile. It worked every time.

Just then the manager came up to us and directed us to his office.

"I heard you were all looking for summer jobs." He said after we all squished into his tiny office. He had brown, curly hair with nerdy glasses and a lot of pimples. And he was very short.

"Yes, we are." Said my wonderful husband.

He took a look at our resumes and then tilted his head up to look at us.

"You're hired."

"Wow, already, thank you very much." Said Jasper

"You start tomorrow. At 9:00 sharp." He handed us each an employee rule and information packet and a vest that we were to wear when on the job. I saw the look on Alice's face and knew that I'd be forced on another shopping trip when we got home. Uhh…

**A/n: so there was the first chapter! I know it was kinda boring, but a lot of exciting things will be coming up! (they are working with Emmett!) so remember, REVIEW! Also, I'm probably going to be starting another story soon, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: so here's another chapter!! Thanks to anyone who reviewed or read! Hope you enjoy ******

Bright and early we all packed up to go to work. This is going to be so boring and we don't even need the money. At least Edward will be there!

"Excited for your first day of work?" Edward said as he gave me a quick kiss before we headed into work.

"No. But maybe Emmett will have one of his crazy ideas."

"What makes you think that?"

"He has on his thinking face and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth."

Edward laughed his enchanting laugh as he walked into the bakery section to set up a display. And I went out onto the loading dock to get some waters to stack.

I had been working a full hour when all of a sudden, I heard lots of loud bangs. Then one of those large automatic carts used for picking up large things came bombing down the aisle. Oh, god. It was Emmett. Of course. He was about to crash into me and I couldn't use my vampire powers to get out of the way so Emmett just scoops me up onto the cart with him. We were gonna get in so much trouble. He drove us through the outdoors aisle where we full on knocked Edward's almost finished tower of bread and I got a glimpse of Edward's face. Oh, looks like we were gonna get it from him too. Then we drove past the clothes section where we left tire marks on Alice and Nessie's newly stacked clothes. We skidded past the mini weenie cart where Rose was working and a full bowl of ketchup landed on Rose's head. She looked mad. We flew down a couple of food and drink aisle's (one of which Jake was in, stacking, and laughing at us) and knocked down everything possible. Then, when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Emmett pulled the brake with so much force that it actually snapped off and we were spinning out of control. Next thing I knew we slammed into hundreds of paint cans (and Jasper) and we were covered in lots of different colors. That's when I knew that we were going to get fired.

**A/n: so I'm thinking that this story kinda sucks so I don't think I'm gonna continue unless I get tons of reviews saying it's good. Don't worry though, I have many more ideas that I will start up on soon!**


End file.
